


Just a Day Like Any Other

by MissHammer



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fan Comics, Gen, Gift Art, due South Seekrit Santa Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHammer/pseuds/MissHammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Day Like Any Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kastron (decidueye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidueye/gifts).



> I want to say thank you to our wonderful dSSS mods, Sageness and Mergatrude, you are the best. Also, thanking Sage for her beta work. :)


End file.
